


Preparing for the show

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Death, Emetophobia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Spoilers, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, pre-game ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: Ouma sits in the waiting room before he puts on his mask





	Preparing for the show

Legs shaking, forehead sweating, throat dry.  
Take a deep breath he tells himself. Just take a deep breath, give your audition and then you can run away, scream, vomit, pull your disgusting dark purple hair until you tear strands out, give your arms one more mark to punish yourself for lying again. For being the person you hate most.

The brightly light room with plants fake as his desire to be there decorating the corners. Making the room look alive as if everyone who sat in the waiting room wasn't waiting to offer their lives for a spot on tv, fame, money.

Not that he should look down on them. After all, he was sitting there too.

But he was different about them in one way that made him want to turn tail and run run run until his legs would collapse and he would have to dig his fingers into the dirt and drag his far too thin body to move anymore. He wanted to run and never stop moving until he forgot the word danganronpa but instead he was a filthy coward who had his ass on the plush red chair of the lobby. Jumping in his seat every time a number was called out because what if it was his. What if the number after the timid blonde girl who got up to go tell her tale was his. What if it was his turn to give a speech on why he oh so desperately wanted to be on danganronpa when in reality he oh so desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. 

But Ouma Kokichi stated remaining in his seat like the liar he is. 

He tried to focus on breathing. Calming the ever-present anxiety that was strangling his heart with every second that passed. He tried to remain calm while the raven-haired boy on his left was gushing about his grand murder plan. How prepared he was to sacrifice every single person in that room for the chance to be a danganronpa star. 

That all talked about stuff like that. 

It made the bile harder to hold back.

Even though that was the idea of course. You sign up for danganronpa ready to throw away everyone's lives like trash for your five seconds of fame. Ready to throw away your own life like trash for five seconds of being on your favourite show.

So why was Ouma here? The one who hated danganronpa more than anything else in the world.

Why would someone who has spent the past few weeks sobbing until his eyes burned like fire. Screaming until his throat was sore. Having panic attacks that would wake up his patchwork family who would have to spend all night soothing him, willingly sign up for this?

Ouma, who lost his brother because he participated in danganronpa.

Ouma, whose family was murdered so someone could make off with a large amount of money danganronpa had paid them for their use of their son. 

Ouma, who was restlessly tormented for being the odd one out for treasuring people's lives instead of thinking of death being a fun game. Who was pinned to the ground no matter how much he struggled and thrashed, scratching his captors to no avail as he was forced to watch his bullies take a knife to a poor innocent bird in a show of how silly the dark haired boy was. Death was so easy and fun after all. Why was he making such a big deal out of nothing? Who cares right? Because life is something so useless that you can just toss it for fun and a chance to be in the spotlight.

Ouma, who found others like him how had been hurt by the world most popular tv show. Ones who just wanted to make others smile while they felt like they were drowning in a sea of depression and wanted to make life fun with pranks and games instead of gore and bloodshed. Ones who loved him and donned him as the leader of their ragtag gang of clowns and relied upon him. Ones who would lift him up and in return lean on his shoulders, soaking his ragged cape with their tears as they told of the pain of watching their loved ones die on tv. The pain of being overjoyed with their loved ones returning only for them to not give a flying fuck about them anymore and become someone totally different than how they were before. 

Ouma, who wanted nothing to do with danganronpa, sign up for the show? 

Easy.

"Number 73: Ouma Kokichi"

He took one more deep breath as he rose to his feet as his number was finally called. He walked on pained feet and wiped away tears that had slowly fallen down his cheeks as he was headed towards the large red door that would change his life the second he went through it. He ignored every part of himself that was screaming to bolt in the opposite direction and instead put on his 'mask' he needed to wear to stop being Ouma Kokichi the small timid boy who hated danganronpa and become Ouma Kokichi the evil supreme leader who was a strong, cunning, who was ecstatic to participate in it.

Why would Ouma want to join danganronpa?

Because he wanted to get revenge for all of the hurt it caused. 

Ouma Kokichi had decided that he would end this horrible killing game. Even if it cost him everything he had. Even if he had to lie and be the one he despised to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked reading this! I have so many headcanons and thought about the pre-game v3 cast so here is my first attempt at writing a fanfic out of it. I was feeling depressed so I started writing to calm down and out came this, at least I have one upside to my down moods haha. Anyways thanks for checking this out and I hope you have a lovely day ^_^


End file.
